The Surprise
by Shadowrunner91
Summary: AU! A story on how Billy meets and falls for Teddy. Members of Young Avengers will show up in the story. Billy just wanted a better school year but he gets a lot more then what he was hopping for when he meets the new kid.


I do not own the characters of Young Avengers they are property of Marvel, the story alone is mine.

**The surprise (Billy's POV)**

_High school is a nightmare! Sure it's difficult at times and the teachers can be hard on you but that's the least of my worries, my only problem is the bullies. _A young man with black hair and bright blue eyes is running through the hall ways holding onto his backpack loosely hanging over his right shoulder. Behind him are three husky guys with lettermen's jackets race to catch him.

"Stop running Kaplan!" one of his pressures ordered

"And miss out on my morning run?" Billy Kaplan called out in a sarcastic manner as he continued to run. As Billy turned the corner he caught a glimpse of someone before crashing into them and fell over.

"Watch were you're going," was all Billy heard and he regretted hearing it because as he opened his eyes he saw that it was one of the boys that made his freshmen year the worst. "Oh I should have known it was going to be you Fairy."

"It's good to see you too Gregory Norris," Billy's reply wasn't meant to come out as spiteful as it sounded, he hated being called Fairy by all the jocks. But his attention was stolen by the tall blond boy that he had run into who was still standing and reaching a hand out to help him get up. Billy's past with anyone wearing a lettermen's was never good, so naturally he ignored it and got up by himself.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Billy it's just a nickname," Greg joked as Billy stood up facing them. Just then the boys chasing Billy had caught up and were now standing behind him.

"Caught you, you little fairy," one of the boys remarked.

_Crap!_ Was Billy's only thought.

"Well," Greg began with a cocked smile, "let's welcome Billy back to school boys." Billy knew it wasn't going to hurt much but still didn't want the first thing he'd get back to school were wedgies or being thrown into a locker or a trash can. That's when the blond boy that was with Greg got in between Billy and Greg.

"Greg if the coach finds out you're picking on kids on the first day he's going to be pissed and we need you for the up coming game," Billy was almost taken back that he was being protected.

"C'mon Teddy don't be a kill joy," Greg complained to the blond hair boy. Teddy just responded with a slight stern look to his friend. "Fine let him go guys." Greg didn't really want to go on arguing with his friend. The other boys had their own pissed off looks but knew to listen to Greg when he said something. They left slowly with Greg; Teddy was left behind for just a moment. He turned to Billy and gave him a small smile

"Sorry if I knocked you down too hard," with that he ran off to catch up with his friends. Bill was just left there wondering what had just happened to him, and why did his savior just shoot him a small smile?

Billy had just made it to his math class before the bell went off, as he took his seat his mind began to race with questions. _What just happened? Did he really defend me? Why did he do that? Who is that guy? Why did he smile at me?_ At that last question Billy's face grew a light shade of pink. He tried his hardest to get the thought off his head and what happened next did not help him what so ever.

"Um excuse me," a voice called from Billy's left when he turned to see who was there, the blush on his face grew slightly. It was Teddy, the boy that had kept Greg and his friends from hurting him. "Can I sit here?" He was gesturing to an empty seat next to Billy.

"Y-yeah sure," Billy answered trying to think of anything that would get rid of his blush. "I never got the chance to thank you for earlier." He finally blurted out remembering that he had yet shown his gratitude.

"Oh that yeah don't mention it," Teddy just shot Billy another smile as he sat down. "I'm just sorry that Greg's been picking on you." Billy just shrugged his shoulders at the apology

"I'm used to it, I've been getting picked on ever since I was in middle school," after Billy's confession of his bullying history he realized that Teddy had a look that was a mix of disappointment and discomfort on his face. "What I mean is… its high school it's bound to happen."

"That doesn't make it right!" Teddy blurted out load, grabbing the attention of everyone in the class. Billy was taken by surprise at Teddy's sudden reaction.

"Well then would you like to tell us what makes it right then, Mr. Altman?" The math teacher was looking at Teddy with a stern look on her face. Teddy took the moment to glance up to see she was standing in front of the chalkboard and an equation was behind her.

"Oh, um, the formula needs an exponent of 3 to be correct, mam." Everyone just looked at Teddy as if he was just guessing but were surprised at the teacher's response.

"That's right, it good to know someone is paying attention in the class." She turned her back and continued with the lesson while Teddy quietly apologized for his outburst.

"Sorry about that." Billy just stared at him.

"It's ok, h-how did you do that?" Still a little dumbfounded by Teddy's quick and correct answer.

"I just like math," Teddy responded as if it was nothing.

"You do realize that this is Calculus, Honors Calculus?"

"I really like math," Teddy responded again this time adding a smile. Billy couldn't help but feel that Teddy seemed too good to be real, but one look at the letterman's jacket on him and he knew it was real and that the reality of it all was Teddy was just the nice new kid. Nothing more, but hopefully nothing less than what he showed.


End file.
